


Re:Birth

by Redundantchosen1



Category: Hyperdimension Neptunia
Genre: Bad Writing, Multi, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 22:45:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14507121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redundantchosen1/pseuds/Redundantchosen1
Summary: There are some situations where a compromise is in order. For me, it was to post this monstrosity. Steer clear from this.





	1. Chapter 1

Red sighed. He was currently falling, his black scarf and white trench coat billowing in the high speed winds, the plaid hat on his head somehow staying on his head, Red was thankful that his grey clothes under the trench coat weren’t loose fitting. Why, you may ask? Simple. He had teleported to a different universe. After a few minutes, he could see the ground. Or rather, a floating landmass. Then figures began to become apparent. Four of them, all female, one had light blue hair, another had white hair, another had green hair, and another had purple hair. They all seemed to have mechanical wings. Two carried swords, one had an axe, the other had a spear. Snapping his fingers, Red teleported to the landmass, a good distance away from the four. They were having a conversation that Red couldn’t hear. After a minute or two, they all looked at the one with purple hair. _This can’t be good, can it?_ Then they attacked. Red forced himself to stay where he was. Maybe she could handle them…

She was doing a good job of handling all three of them. Red could feel the shockwaves whenever the weapons clashed from where he was. But then she was disarmed. _Damn me and my principles._ The girl with the white hair was about to land a hit, but Red moved, and faster than anyone could react, Red had unsheathed one of his own swords; Dark Redemption, which was pitch black, and jumped, blocking the strike, and taking advantage of everyone’s surprise, kicked the girl in the stomach, knocking her back. Red dropped back to the ground. Red smirked as he saw the looks of shock on the girls’ faces. _Priceless…_

“Who are you?” The girl who Red kicked in the stomach spoke up first.

“Me? Oh, nobody worth mentioning.”

“Hmph. What is your name?”

Red tilted his head to the side a bit, and grinned. “Just call me Red."

“Well then, Red, I strongly advise that you leave. Unless you feel like joining her in death.”

“Hm, you know, I highly doubt that you can kill me.”

“Why’s that?”

“It hardly took any effort to move fast enough to block that attack you were about to land.” _Well, that, and the fact that I’m immortal._

Then, the three that were fighting the girl with purple hair surrounded Red. _…What?_

Red spun around, managing to parry all three weapons. _Okay, first rule of this universe; do not piss these girls off._ Red kicked the one with blue hair away. Then he did the same to the one with white hair. The girl with green hair stabs at Red. He blocked the attack. Then she launched a barrage of thrusts. Red dodged most of them, getting nicked a few times. The wounds closed in a few seconds. Red jumped back, gritting his teeth a bit.

Then his instincts told him to turn around, which he did. He barely had enough time to raise his sword to block the axe. The force pushed him to his knee. _Well, this could be a problem._

Red looked over his shoulder and saw a spear flying towards him. _I fucking knew it…_

The spear hit its mark. Blood flowed through Red’s wound. He nearly blacked out from the pain alone. Falling to his side, Red could barely make out the three girls that he had underestimated.

“So, what should we do with him?” The one with green hair spoke up.

“I say we dump him off.” The girl with light blue hair had voiced her opinion.

 _Geez, what a bitch…_ Red tried to get up, but the pain was so intense that he couldn’t move a muscle. _Great._ That was when the girl who had thrown the spear had decided to retrieve it. When she yanked it out, Red wanted to scream, but the pain paralyzed him. But that gave the room that his wound needed to close. It would take a minute or two, but it’d still close.

“Well then, it’s decided, one we deal with Neptune, we dump him off.”

 _God dammit. Why can’t I ever catch a break when I enter a new universe?_ Red couldn’t find an answer before the sounds of battle reached his ears. _Dammit you useless puppet! Move!_ Red tried desperately to move, but the wound severely limited him.

By the sounds, Red could tell that the girl who was being ganged up on, Neptune, from what one of the girls said, was already in another tight spot. The wounds was nearly finished closing. Just enough for him to move. Getting to his knees, Red saw that Neptune was in a position that wouldn’t allow him to get to her in time. But he would be able to go after her. As soon as Red got to his feet, he began to run. Neptune was sent flying off of the landmass, unconscious. Red jumped after her, much to the surprise of the other girls.

“He’s still alive!?”

“Not for long. If we didn’t kill him, the fall surely will.”

Red was barely to hear their comments. He had to help Neptune. He didn’t have any reason to help her, but he still had to. He made a promise to himself and someone close to him. Shaking his head, Red noticed a bright light envelope Neptune. When the light disappeared, she was different. Red’s eye twitched. _Great._ Then Red noticed the lack of oxygen. _I hate losing consciousness._ Then Red blacked out.

“Ugh…” When Red woke up, he saw that he was in an apartment. _Hm. I wonder who would be so generous as to help a complete stranger._ Then, hearing a door open, Red tried to sit up. He found that he could only lift his head. He saw a girl enter.

“Oh, you should try to save your energy, especially when you take a fall like that.”

Red laid his head back, and closed his eyes as he sighed. He stayed like that for a few moments, before he asked, “Where am I?”

“You’re in my apartment.”

“Wait, did you carry me here?”

“Mhm.”

“Wow, you must be very strong.”

“Oh, it’s nothing, we were taught how to carry bodies in nursing school.”

Red blinked. “For some reason, that worries me. Anyway, where exactly is your apartment?”

“In Planeptune.”

Red opened his eyes and raised a brow. “Um, could you repeat that?”

“Planeptune. The Land of Purple Progress.”

Red blinked a couple of times. “Never heard of it.”

“What?! How have you never heard of it?!”

Red shrugged, then winced. _Damn, that fall must have been from_ really _high up._

“How about Lastation?” Red shook his head. “Leanbox?” Red just stared at her with puzzled eyes. “…Lowee?”

Red shrugged. “None of those names ring any bells.”

“Oh no! You must have amnesia too!”

Red blinked. “Too?”

“Oh, that’s right! You only just woke up. Nep-Nep, come on in for a second!” A second girl entered, and Red saw that it was Neptune.

“Ah, Neptune, I was wondering if you fell close to where I was…”

Neptune tilts her head and gave Red a confused look. “Wait, how do you know my name?”

Red sighed. “Neptune… Exactly how much of your life do you remember?”

“Nothing before getting here.”

Red sighed again. “Great, and just when I thought I could find some way to be useful…”

“Uh, what exactly do you mean by ‘useful’?”

“I would tell you, but I’d rather not have you get a giant headache. First rule on amnesia; don’t force them to remember anything. It could actually make it worse.”

“Wait, so you knew me before I fell from the sky?”

“Well, very briefly. I didn’t even have time to tell you my name.” Red sighed again. “It’s Red, by the way.”

“Huh?”

“My name.”

“Oh. Well then, Red, mind coming with us to the place where we were found. It might help me remember something.”

Red thought for about four seconds, then shrugged. “Sure, I have nothing better to do.”

“Yay!” Neptune and the other girl both cheered.

Then the other girl spoke. “But before we can do that, I need you to take off your clothes.”

Red blinked. “Wow, I haven’t even gotten your name and we’re already at this point. My best time yet…”

“Huh?” The girl looked puzzled for a moment. “Oh! My name’s Compa. So, if you could kindly take off your clothes…”

 _Wow, that joke went straight over her head._ “Um, I can’t really move by myself. My body won’t let me.”

“Oh, right, forgot about that.” Compa moved to Red, and propped him up with a couple of pillows. Taking off his coat, Compa waved Neptune over to help with his shirt. Once it was off, both of their eyes widened. Red looked down, and saw that that his wounds were leaking quite a bit of blood.

After Compa had stopped the bleeding and bandaged the wounds, Red felt like he could walk on his own.

Walking away from civilization, the three made their way to the spot that Compa had found them. As they walked through the wilderness, Red couldn’t help but feel like something was wrong. Then he saw it. “Uh, Compa, what is that?” Red pointed to a lump of slime with eyes, and a disturbing resemblance to a dog, including the tail, ears, and muzzle.

“Uh oh…” Compa looked at the slime creature, and looked around. Red looked around as well, and saw that there were creatures all over the place.

“Were these things here when you found us?” Red asked more out of concern than curiosity.

Compa shook her head. “But monster spawn rates have been going up lately. That may explain why they’re here.”

Red glanced at Neptune and sighed. She looked absolutely ecstatic. “Alright! Our first dungeon! I’m sure we’ll speed right through it!”

Red raised a brow for a second, then the other brow went up. _Oh, please…not another one of_ them.

Red had a certain… awareness. He traveled through more universes than he could care to count. And every so often, one of those universes would have what he liked to call; a Demolitionist. They had the same awareness that Red had, and abused it. In other words… “Neptune, mind not breaking _that_ wall for a few chapters?”

Neptune tilted her head a bit. “Why?”

“It helps me think.” Red sighed as he looked at the creatures. “So, Compa, all we have to do is make our way through them, and we should get to the place where you found us?” Compa nodded, clearly nervous at the possibility of having to fight. “Well, this shouldn’t take us long, considering that all I can see are those… dog-goo… things…” Red stared at one of the creatures, and it turned to face him. “…For some reason, I hate having those things in my line of sight.”

“Well, with me in the party, there’s no way we can possibly lose.” Neptune pulled out a wooden katana. Red unsheathed his sword, and Compa got…

“Uh, Compa…is that a giant syringe?”

“Yeah, why?”

“Where did you…get it from?”

“Uh…”

“You know what? I don’t want to know. Let’s just get going.” And with that, the trio of… people… made their way to the crash site.

Red slashed through another slime-dog creature. _Hm, these things are practically nothing to me, but it seems that Compa and Neptune actually need to put effort in. Oh well, we can’t always get what we hope for._ Sheathing his sword, Red could see a large crater. “Compa, is this where you found us?”

Compa nodded while she tried to catch her breath. “You were practically side by side.” Compa took a step forward, and slipped on a patch of slime. Red stepped forward and caught her by the shoulders.

“Are you okay?”

Compa nodded. “Thanks.”

“Anytime.”

“Aw, how touching. You two already look like the generic couple in the party.”

Compa blushed. Red sighed. “Neptune, remember what I said?”

“About the wall?”

“Yeah.”

“Mhm.”

“Good.” Red turned and looked at the crater. “For some reason-” Before Red could finish his thought, the ground began to rumble. “Well, this is going to be absolute hell…” Then the ground gave in.  



	2. 2

Red instinctively grabbed Compa and brought her in close to him, with his back to the ground. _Please let this be a short fall._ A few moments after Red finished that thought, he landed. Red coughed a few times before groaning. “Compa, you okay?”

Compa sat up, straddling Red, and rubbed her head. “I think so. Thanks again.”

“Again, anytime.” Compa got off of Red, and helped him to his feet. “So, any idea on where we are?” Compa shook her head. Red looked around. “Wait, where’s Neptune?”

“Look out below!” Then something fell on top of Red.

Red groaned. “Nevermind…”

“Wow, that was totally unexpected. I guess this story is based off of the remake.”

“Neptune.”

“Yeah?”

“The wall?”

“Oh, right. Sorry, it’s a force of habit.”

“Well, that’s nice and all, but could you please get off of my back?”

“Oh, sorry.” Neptune stood up, and moved to let Red get to his feet. Again. _Why did that happen? Oh, comedy purposes._

“It’s fine, as long as you’re not hurt.” Red looked around the cave. “Now that we have everyone here, let’s try to find a way out. I honestly cannot stand the way this place feels.”

“Yeah, I’m getting bad vibes from this place, too…” Neptune voiced her concerns as well. Then she took a step, and looked at her feet. “Huh? What do we have here? Take a look.” Red and Compa looked at the object that Neptune had picked up. “Either of you know what this could be?”

Red looked at the object for a few moments. “Nope.”

Compa shook her head. “I’ve never seen anything like it before…”

Neptune looked at the object intensely. “Oh, I know! It must be-” Before Neptune could finish, a loud growl echoed throughout the cave. “Huh!? Where could that obvious boss noise be coming from!?”

Compa looked behind her. “Uh, you two, there’s a monster…”

Red turned around as well, and his eyes widened. “So, what do you two want on your gravestones? I’m thinking of putting ‘Why me?’ on mine.” Red was staring at what would be best described as a spider with an upper humanoid body. And it absolutely towered over the three of them. Red wasn’t even sure that if all three of them were to climb on on another, they would even be half as tall as the monster. In one of the hands of the upper body, it held a sword, one that was twice as big as its upper body.

Before Red could unsheathe his sword, the monster had swatted him aside with its sword, nearly cleaving Red into two pieces, and grabbed Compa with its free hand. _Dammit!_ Red hit the cave wall, and fell, unmoving. “Red!” Red managed to lift his head up to look at Neptune, who looked at him with worried eyes.

“Save Compa…” Red was barely able to get those words out before he began to cough up blood. Neptune hesitated for a moment before nodding, and rushing the monster. She attacked with all of her might, but id simply had no effect on the beast. _If only I had enough time…_

Red’s vision began to darken, and his hearing was muffled. Although he could somewhat hear Neptune talking. After a minute or two, Red’s wound had begun to close. As he was getting up, a bright light nearly blinded him. Looking up, Red saw Neptune. But she was different, she was the same as when Red had landed on the floating island, and she had the same weapon as she did on the floating island. _So, she’s still able to go to that form, even without her memory…_

Red got to his feet, and began walking toward the monster, Neptune and Compa still unaware of his recovery from the devastating attack.

“Wow, Nep-Nep, you transformed!”

Red smiled as he stopped just behind Neptune.. “I had a feeling you had a few tricks up your sleeve.”

Neptune whirled around, and her eyes widened before she narrowed them. “Looks like I’m not the only one with some tricks.”

Red chuckled. “I can’t deny that.” Red stepped forward so that he was right beside Neptune. “So, you ready to start the show?”

“Whenever you are. And remember, saving Compa is top priority.”

Red unsheathed his sword, and pointed it straight at the monster that had nearly bisected him. “Naturally.” Then the two rushed towards the monster. Red parried a swat from the blade that had hit him previously. _That won’t work twice, asshole!_

Neptune had slashed one of the spider legs, cutting it clean from the body. The monster tried to swing it’s sword at Neptune, but before the blade could get out of arms reach, Red grabbed onto the sword, holding it in place. Blood instantly began to flow from his hand. Neptune took the opportunity to slash the arm that was holding Compa. The arm fell, Compa still in its grasp. Red let go of the sword, and jumped into the air, catching Compa before she hit the ground. As he set to work on prying the hand loose enough for her to wiggle her way out, Neptune was blocking the swings, and slashing at the upper body of the spider.

“Red, how did you…?” Compa was staring at Red the entire time he was trying to get the hand that was still holding onto Compa loose.

Red sighed. “Some things are better left unknown. Damn, this hand just won’t… To hell with it. Compa, don’t move.” Red stood up, and, using his sword, cut the thumb from the monster’s hand. _Without the thumb, the rest of the fingers are basically useless._

Compa jumped a bit, but other than the fright, she was okay. “T-thanks…”

“Sorry, I just couldn’t get those damn fingers off…”

“No, it’s fine. You were helping me.”

Red sighed, and turned to Neptune, who was still fighting the monster, although it was clear that it was on the edge of death. Neptune parried the sword away, then slashed it’s only arm off, and finished by stabbing it through the chest. Once Neptune landed, another bright light flashed for a second, and when it dimmed, Neptune was back to her previous self. “Well, that was a surprising turn of events. Neptune, that was pretty amazing.”

“Yeah, you two beat that monster in no time!”

Suddenly, Red heard a voice, one that was female. “Well done, you two. Compa, how are you feeling?”

“I’m okay! And it’s all thanks to Nep-Nep and Red!” Red blinked. Then the gears began to turn in Compa’s head. “Um, whose voice is that, and where is it coming from?”

Red looked around. “I was about to ask the same question.”

Neptune beamed. “It’s Ms. Heavenly Voice AKA Histoir… What was it again?”

The voice responded. “Histoire. You were only one letter off…”

“Oh right, Histy-Histy!”

“Just Histy is fine. Now, Compa, Red, it is a pleasure to meet both of you. As I mentioned before, I am Histoire.”

Compa smiled. “Is it okay if I call you Histy, too? It’s nice you meet…um, hear you, Histy.”

Red sighed. “Well, as much as I distrust disembodied voices, I guess it’s a pleasure to make your acquaintanceship, Histoire.”

“Um, everyone…” Before Histoire could finish, the monster that everyone thought was dead gave out a fearsome roar.

“It’s still alive!?”

Red picked both Neptune and Compa up, one in each arm, and began to run. “Well, I think it’s time to get out of here!” _I do_ not _want to fuck with a monster that can take a beating like that, and live…_

Soon, Red had ran out of the cave, but he didn’t stop. “Um, Red, I think you can put us down now.”

“Nope, there is no way that I am giving that thing a chance to get us. I am _not_ stopping until we are safe in Compa’s apartment.

And so Red ran all the way to Compa’s apartment. Once they were inside, Red sat down, and tried to catch his breath. “So, you two okay?”

Neptune and Compa nodded. Compa let out a sigh of relief. “That was close…”

“I can’t believe it was still alive after all the damage it took…” Histoire seemed to be as amazed as Red.

“Yeah, well that makes two of us. And I never want to see that thing again. I’m sure that nothing short of blowing it into bits will make sure it doesn’t get back up.” Red sighed as he began to breath normally.

Neptune pulled out the object she had found in the cave. “Histy, do you have any idea what this thing is?”

“It’s a Key Fragment. It’s a piece needed to release me from my seal.” Histoire answered almost immediately.

“Sealed?” Red raised a brow.

“Yes, can you release me? There is one of those in each Land.”

Neptune furrowed her brows. “I could, but I have to fight monsters, right? Isn’t it…dangerous?”

“Yes, your life will be in danger.” _Well, at least she’s honest about it._ “But, if you can help me lift my seal, I can in turn help you get your memory back.”

Neptune’s eyes widened. “Really!?”

“Really, really. Besides, I need you to get your memory back.”

“Well, leave it to me to search far and wide for those fragments!”

Compa spoke up. “I’ll help, too. After all, I can’t just leave Nep-Nep with her brain loss.”

“Memory loss, Compa…but thanks! Are you okay being away from nursing school?”

“Oh, it’s been closed because of the monsters, so it’s not a problem.”

Red sighed. “I guess I’m up for an epic adventure that’ll change the world as we know it.”

“Wait, you’re coming along, too?” Neptune was, for some reason, surprised.

“Well, of course. I honestly have nothing better to do.”

“Then it’s decided! We’re going to find the rest of the Key Fragments and we’re going to unseal Histy!”

“Thank you…ve…ry…mu…ch…” Histoire’s words were beginning to get a little chopped up.

“What? I’m having trouble hearing you, Histy. Is the static there bad?”

“I…using…Fragment…I…ou…t…of time…” Red could barely understand what Histoire was saying. “Pl…eas…lo…ok…for…Key…Fragm-” Then silence.

Neptune looked worried. “I think I lost contact. I hope Histy is all right.”

“Well, at least we know how to get your memory back. Let’s go!” Compa seemed to be ever optimistic.

Determination replaced the worry on Neptune’s face. “Right! Let’s do this!”

“But before we get going, I was thinking of doing some shopping for the trip.”

Red, Compa, and Neptune were now at the entrance of a cave. They had overheard a couple of people talking about it, and decided to check it out. “As much as I don’t want to do this, I literally have nothing better to do…” After wandering the cave for a bit, the three of them could barely see anything.

“Nep-Nep? Red? Where are you two? It’s so dark. I can’t see either of you.”

“Oh, come on, Compa. It can’t be that bad.” Neptune didn’t really sound that sure of herself. Suddenly, Red heard Neptune bump into something.

“Nep-Nep? Are you okay?”

“I think something ran into me… Hey, it’s dark, so be careful!”

Red’s eyes had started to see things in detail, and so he was the first to notice the girl that had bumped into Neptune. “Hey! Watch it, girl!” Then the girl saw Neptune and Compa. “Wait. What are kids like you doing here?”

Neptune seemed to be offended by that. “Me? A kid? Speak for yourself! You’re a kid too! Who are you?!”

The girl got up, and dusted herself off. “I’m IF. Let’s just say I’m the Wind Walker of Gamindustri.” Neptune was silent. “What?”

“You’re the Wild Talker of Gamindustri?”

“Wind Walker. I travel the world, making a living working with the Guild. Enough about me, what are you girls doing here?” Apparently IF hadn’t noticed Red. Red cleared his throat. “Oh, sorry, didn’t notice you there.”

“It’s fine. And to answer your question, we’re here for the Guild as well. My name is Red, and my companions are Neptune and Compa.”

  



	3. 3

“Wait, Red I can understand working for the Guild, but you two?”

Neptune looked insulted. “Ah, sure, nice to meet you, too… Well, we can handle ourselves, you know!”

“Really? Even with all the monsters roaming around here?”

“Uh…”

“Don’t tell me. You didn’t look at the fine print before taking the work.”

Compa seemed to realize something. “Nep-Nep, that can’t be…” Then, a familiar roar was heard.

Red facepalmed. “You have to be kidding me…”

Neptune was panicking. “What should we do?! It’s got to be looking for me!”

IF seemed surprised. “What? You three know that that is?!”

Red sighed. “Yeah, Neptune absolutely mopped the floor with that thing, while I saved the damsel in distress.”

“What should I do?! It’s got to be looking for revengeance!”

IF seemed a little irked. “Hard to believe, but if you two can fight, Red and I are going to need your help.”

“Nep-Nep, we have to beat Mr. Monster for the sake of Planeptune!”

“Alright! Let me go super mode from the start, then!” The bright light engulfed Neptune, and she transformed. “That’s better.”

IF was in utter shock. “What just happened?! Wait, you’re huge! Like, all over!” Red smirked a bit. _Glad to see that I’m not the only one to notice that._

“Surprise! Nep-Nep can change forms! She’s really strong like this.”

“Well, now do you believe that I beat that monster once before?”

“Are you kidding? It’d be harder not to believe now.” The beast that Red and Neptune had defeated before now loomed over them. _Wait, it regrew its arms?! Son of a bitch!_

The beast roared when it saw Neptune. “So, you want to finish this? Well, that makes two of us.”

The monster roared. Red unsheathed his sword. “I guess that’s our cue to end its insufferable life.” Then the four rushed towards the monster.

The monster swung its sword and Red, who blocked. “I guess it just doesn’t learn.” Then Red grabbed the sword, and ripped it out of the monster’s grip. “Well, time to pay the price for that mistake.” Red sheathed his own sword, and hefted the sword with both hands. Grinning, Red swung the sword, and dug it into the monster’s side. Jumping, Red unsheathed his sword, and ran across the blade to the monster. Just as it was about to swat at Red, Neptune jammed her sword into its shoulder, rendering the arm useless.

The monster roared in pain, and tried to grab Neptune, only to be shot by Compa, the needle of her giant syringe pointing exactly where it was shot. Red dug his sword into the chest of the monster, and began to tug, ripping through the monster. The monster roared in agony, and tried to swat Red away. Red ducked, the monster missing him by mere inches. Then Red ripped the sword out of the monster’s torso, and cut the arm off. Then Red jumped, and stabbed his sword in one of the the monster’s eyes, effectively hindering its sight. Then Red dropped as the creature tried to take a chunk out of Red with its mouth. _Jeez, it’s really using whatever it can to stay alive…_

Then Red stepped to the left, narrowly missing getting crushed by one of the spider legs. Red sighed, then cut the leg in half. _Honestly, it’s kinda pathetic._ Then Red stepped backwards, and another spider leg missed him by inches. Red jumped onto the leg, jumped again, and aimed for the monster’s head, but noticed something. _Wait, didn’t that arm have a wound from Neptune a minute ago… Oh shit._

Red was slammed into the ground by the monster’s fist, crushing his lungs. Coughing up blood, Red’s vision began to darken, and he was vaguely aware that the monster pulled its sword out of its side, and began to go berserk, the three girls having trouble avoiding its attacks. The monster stepped over Red, who was having trouble breathing. Moving his head, Red could see that the monster had made an overhead swing, and Neptune was on her knees, the weight of the sword baring down on her.

Red saw IF run, and attack the monster, but it didn’t seem to have any effect. Compa shot it, but it didn’t even react. Red coughed again, blood spilling out of his mouth.

 _Get up... Get the fuck up. Get up already!_ Red tried to get up, but his lungs sent excruciating pain whenever he moved even a muscle. Red growled, even though it felt like hell. “Get the hell up, you pathetic excuse of a man…” Red insulted himself, rolling over to his stomach, which sent another wave of unimaginable pain. Pushing up, Red got to his knees, and looked up in time to see IF and Compa both get swatted aside. Red’s eyes snapped open, and he got to his feet, ignoring the pain, and his free hand found its way to his other sword. _I am going to kill that pathetic excuse of a living creature._ Red unsheathed the other sword, which was pure white, named Forsaken Light. Red didn’t notice either of his eyes turn pitch black, walking toward the monster. Red glanced at IF and Compa, and noticed the two of them slowly moving, and Red’s anger lessened, but only just barely.

Neptune saw Red walking, and gaped, clearly shocked. “Red…?”

Red wasn’t in the mood for talking. “Not now.” Then his eyes shifted to the monster. “Hey, ugly! If you’re going to start something, you better make damn sure that you finish it!” The monster turned, saw Red, roared, and began to charge toward Red. Red grinned, and set his sight to the ground, closing his eyes, readying the swords in his hands. “Into The Nothing…” Red kept his pace steady the entire time the monster charged, and once it swung it’s sword, the weapon was sliced into shard-like pieces. Red kept walking, his weapons moving faster than any eye could follow, walking under the beast, each second thousands of pieces of the monster littered the floor. Once the beast was nothing but pieces, Red stopped. “Rule Number One when dealing with me in a fight: _Never_ hurt people I care about, or I’m going to kill without hesitation.” Then Red’s eyes returned to normal, and he collapsed, multiple slash wounds opening across his body. _Damn, it may be a technique that nobody can defend against, but it nearly kills me in the process, so it’s only a ‘last resort’ move._ A pool of blood began to form around Red, and his vision went dark. _But it’s always worth it._ Red slipped into unconsciousness.

Then he was floating in darkness, only barely making out a lone silhouette.

 _Where the hell am I?_ The silhouette was a _very_ small female sitting on top of an open book.

“Oh, what’s this?” Red heard Histoire’s voice.

_Histoire? Is that you?_

“Red? That’s strange, we’re communicating without having to use a Key Fragment…”

_Any ideas on why, or how?_

“Well, it could have something to do with your bloodline.”

… _What did you say?_ Red’s voice took on a threatening tone.

“Oh, no! I didn’t mean it like that! I-”

_Not. A god damn. Word. Am I making myself clear?_

“O-of course! I-I won’t say anything! I promise! J-just don’t-”

Red then realized what he had said, and saw the silhouette begin to quiver with fear. Red reached out to the silhouette. _Histoire, I-_

The silhouette only shrank back, clearly afraid. “P-please don’t-”

But before Histoire could say anymore, Red had pulled her close to him, and wrapped his arms around her small body. _Histy, I’m sorry. It’s just that, I hate myself. Not only for_ what _I am, but for who I_ was. _I never want to remember the demon inside me that made its way to the surface. I don’t ever want it to come back up. If I seem angry, it’s directed towards myself, nobody else._

Histoire nodded, still quivering a bit. Red could tell she was still nervous being at arm’s length.

_Histy?_

“Y-yes?”

_Can you forgive me?_

“I don’t know if I can forgive, and I definitely can’t forget…”

_Then, can we keep this just between us?_

“That I can do.”

 _Thanks._ Then, the darkness around Red steadily began to grow brighter. _Huh, well Histy, I guess this is all the time we get to talk. One last thing, Histy._

“Hm?”

_Please don’t hate me…_

Red opened his eyes, and saw a battle between the three girls that he and a woman that was in an outfit that was very much like a witch, who wielded a spear, although it was much more sinister looking that the weapon of the girl that nearly killed Red on the floating landmass. Red was propped against a rock mound, and his wounds were covered with bandages. Red tried to get up, but the pain from his wounds wouldn’t let him. Red coughed a bit, gaining the attention of the four. The witch spoke first. “Well, would you look at that? He isn’t dead after all. Well, for the moment, anyway.” Then, ignoring Red’s companions, the witch began walking over to Red.

 _Dammit, I can’t move…_ Red struggled to move, hoping that the resistance his friends provided would be enough for his wounds to heal. Otherwise, he would have to roll his sleeve up a bit for a trick to come out. The witch managed to get past Red’s companions long enough to get close to him. “Dammit…”

The witch grinned. “You know, I’m kind of glad I don’t feel guilt anymore, or this would kill me on the inside.” Then the witch raised her spear, and buried it deep into Red’s chest, piercing his heart.

Red opened his mouth, but no words came out, only blood. _Fuck my life…_ The witch yanked her spear out, taking a sizable chunk of Red’s flesh with it. Red’s vision went dark, and he could barely hear the cries of distress from his friends, or the maniacal laughter coming from the witch.

Red fell to his side, his eyes slowly turning pitch black. His wound was absolute hell, although it wasn’t the worst pain he had felt. Red sighed inwardly, since he lacked the proper means to do so on the outside. Closing his eyes, Red began to focus on the wound, and visualized it closing.

Almost immediately after, Red’s wound began to sizzle with black smoke coming off in waves. Opening his eyes, Red looked at the bandages that Compa had placed on him. Red took them in his hand, and ripped them off, getting to his knees soon after. The wound began to close, the smoke giving off the illusion that his flesh was burning. Red sighed, on the outside, and looked back to the witch that was staring at him in both horror and amazement. Red grinned. “You know, it’s going to take a hell of a lot more than that to keep me down.” Red shakily go to his feet, and unsheathed Dark Redemption. Using it as a makeshift cane, Red began walking toward the witch. “And I get a little pissy when someone tries to kill me.”

“H-how in the world...”

“You might want to focus more on what’s happening now rather than what happened two minutes ago.” Red stopped to catch his breath. “Besides, do you actually think that I’d answer you on something like that?” Red resumed walking. The witch stepped back. “Hm? Why’d you retreat? If you want to defeat your enemy, you have to get closer.” Red grinned, his eyes still pitch black.

“W-what are you? Nothing could survive that, not even a goddess!”

Red stopped again, this time to ponder the question, then he sighed, trying to put the best answer into words. “Many things. I am a monster, a hero, a criminal, a villain, a vigilante, a warden, and a prisoner. Simply put, I have no idea.” Then Red resumed walking again.


	4. 4

The witch’s eyes widened. “What kind of power…” Then the witch seemed to realize something, and grinned. “Power… Yes, I think I’ll take that power.” Suddenly, a purple haze enveloped Red.

“I don’t think so.” Red snapped his fingers, and the haze turned into black smoke, and dissipated. Red then jammed his sword into the ground, vaulted over it, and kicked the witch in the stomach, sending her a few meters back. “I don’t really feel like playing around with you, so I’ll just get this over with.” Red then yanked his sword out of the ground, and rushed toward the witch. But, instead of striking at her with his weapon, Red sheathed his sword, and unleashed a flurry of punches and kicks. After Red finished, he sighed, and looked down at his wounds, which were finishing closing. Then he looked back to the witch. “You know, I’m tired, so, unless you want to die, I’d suggest leaving.”

The witch scowled, and coughed. “Fine, you can keep the Key Fragment, but this isn’t the last of me. You can count on that.” After an intense burst of light, the witch was gone. Then Red fell onto his back.

“Red!” Red tilted his head back, and saw Neptune, IF, and Compa running toward him. Compa got to him first, and, wrapping one of his arms over his shoulder, lifted him up. “How did you do that? One moment, you were dying, and the next, you were giving that lady what for!”

Red chuckled. “Well, I’d honestly rather not say, seeing as how I can barely stand on my own. I don’t think that I could tell you girls everything.”

IF helped lift Red, and asked a question of her own. “Do you think it was a good idea to let her go like that?”

Red sighed. “Probably not. But I’d rather have something like that come back to bite than just kill without mercy. I feel a little bit more human when I do that.” Red looked around the cave. “Hey, exactly who was that anyway?”

Neptune answered that one. “Somebody who seemed to know me. Although she looked a little too…old to be a friend of mine.”

Red raised a brow. “She didn’t look that old. I mean, the getup didn’t exactly help, but she definitely didn’t seem too old.”

“Oh, I know, we just like insulting her.”

“Wow, what a great person you are…” Red sighed again. “So, what exactly did I miss while I was out?”

“So, let me get this straight. Monsters, come from discs?”

IF shrugged. “I couldn’t have imagined it either.”

Compa seemed pleased with the discovery. “Yes. But now monsters won’t be coming out anymore. If we beat all the other monsters, everything will be back to normal again.”

“About the disc…how about we call it the ‘Enemy Disc?’”

“Enemy Disc…” Compa tested it out.

“Well, it does sum up its purpose.” Red sighed.

“And as long as they’re around, we’re going to keep getting monsters.”

“That’s not good…” _Thank you Compa, for stating the obvious…_

“Don’t worry. We’ll plan against the monsters with what we now know.”

“Mmm! Pudding after work really hits the spot! Uh, got any more, Compa?” Red turned his head to Neptune, who was eating pudding. _How long has it been since she was introduced to that stuff? It’s like she’s an addict._ Everyone was silent. “Hm? What’s the matter? Why so serious?”

“Are you kidding…?” IF and Red said at the same time. They glanced at each other, then returned their gaze to Neptune.

“Um, Red, Iffy, Nep-Nep gets tired after she changes, so can you let it go?”

Red and IF sighed. “Well, if you say so, Compa. I’ll let it go, this time. But I don’t know about Red.”

Red shrugged. “I’m still too tired to care.”

“Anyway, back on subject. I’m more interested in that lady? Who was she?”

“It looked like she was collecting the Key Fragments.” _Again, thanks for stating the obvious…_

“If that’s the case, then we better act quick before she gets them.” Neptune looked confident as she spoke. _IF, I swear if_ you _state the obvious…_

“Yes. Let’s get ready to go right away.” Compa actually said something that wasn’t obvious.

“Iffy? Wanna come with us to look for the fragments?” Red looked at IF, who seemed to be contemplating her decision, and gave her a pleading look.

“Sure, why not?” Red breathed a sigh of relief.

“Really? Yay!”

“Are you sure, Iffy?” _Compa, do not dissuade the only other person I’ve met so far who has common sense._

“Not like I have an agenda, so I might as well tag along for the ride.” _Hallelujah!_ “I’m not sure that Red can handle you both, either…”

“So, Planeptower is where exactly?” Red had his arms crossed. Neptune had talked to a…strange girl that was riding atop of…something. Obviously for directions.

“We just go straight down that way, and we’ll see a sign.”

Red blinked. “Wait, really? Well, that’s convenient.”

“Well, the story wouldn’t progress if we were stuck wandering the first city, would it?”

Red sighed. “Let’s just go.”

When the four got to the top of the tower, Neptune began saying something about a battle. Red looked at her for a few moments. “Do either of you have any idea as to what she could possibly be rambling on about?”

IF shook her head. Compa smiled awkwardly. “Well, it’s Nep-Nep after all. You’ll get used to it.”

IF smirked. “If you say so. But still, for losing her memory, Nep sure knows a lot…” Compa laughed awkwardly.

“Red, Iffy, Compa! The view from here is awesome! Oh wait? Are you scared?”

“Nep-Nep, this is a ‘sky harbor.’ It’s where we go to get to other Lands. The Lands aren’t connected, so we need to go through here.”

“Uh, how do you get across? I know! Jump, right? Like, while saying ‘wahoo!’”

IF seemed amused by the idea. “Why not grow a moustache and jump then?” Then she got serious. “…We need to go to the Basilicom. We fill papers there and once we get approval, we can go across freely.”

 _Okay, seriously, I can’t tell if the cuts are the author being a lazy sack of shit, or if the game just uses jump-cuts as an excuse to shorten the game time._ Red and the others were in the Basilicom. Red admired the place, as it looked elegant.

“Hello!” Neptune called out happily.

A member of the staff came almost immediately. “Welcome to Planeptune’s Basilicom. What brings you here today?”

“Could we get crossing approvals to go to Lastation?” _Hm, I appreciate having another person who gets straight to business._

“All four of you to Lastation, correct?”

“Yessy!” _The ever enthusiastic Compa…_

“Very well then. Please fill out this form and sign right over here.”

_Oh my fucking god… Please stop using fucking jump-cuts!_

“So, Mr. Red, Ms. Compa, Ms. IF, and Ms. Neptunia, correct?”

“Uh, mister, my name is ‘Neptune,’ not ‘Neptunia.’”

“Oh, my bad. How awful of me, mistaking such a cute loli-girl like you… Let’s see now… Neptuune… Neptyu…toon…” _Okay, that first part was a little creepy…_

Neptune deadpanned. “Ah… Is my name really that hard to say…?”

“Oh, no, no! Not bad at all! I’m just having a bad day, that’s all.”

IF blinked. “By the way, Compa? Can you say ‘Neptune?’”

“Well, I couldn’t, so that’s why I just say ‘Nep-Nep.’”

“Then can you say, ‘Planeptune?’”

“‘Planeptune?’” _Wait, what the…_

“I don’t understand why you can’t say ‘Neptune’, when you can say ‘Planeptune.’”

The Basilicom staff member spoke up. “Sorry for the wait. You’re all ready to go. You should be able to travel between Lastation and Planeptune freely now.”

“Thanks.”

“Oh, mister? I wanted to ask, but is the goddess around?” Neptune seemed to be interested.

“I think Lady Purple Heart is up in Celestia. She hasn’t come down here yet.” _So that’s what that place is called…_

“I see... I thought maybe the goddess would be around. Shucks.”

“Well, I heard that other CPUs have appeared to protect their Lands… I hope Lady Purple Heart is all right…”

“Maybe something happened in the Console War?” _…Are you fucking serious?_

“That can’t be. Lady Purple Heart would never lose to the other goddesses.”

“Um, hello? What’s this about a Console War?” _Please, no…_

“It’s a battle that started in eons past for rulership of Gamindustri. It’s said that the last CPU standing will become a god to rule Gamindustri.”

“So, the CPUs have been fighting for years in Celestia.” IF murmured in fascination.

“Not sure what’s so great about beating each other up. Why not be friends?”

“True, but with how long they’ve fought, I guess there’s no turning back. Anyway, let’s get going. Off to Lastation we go.”

“Okay then. Well, see you again, Mr. Nice Guy!”

“Thank you, and you be careful, now.” And with that, the four left the Basilicom.

“Wow, this place is steampunky! Iffy, what was this placed called, again?”

“Lastation, ruled by CPU Black Heart. It’s obscured by various industries.”

“So, um, does the ‘theme’ of each land match with that goddess’s preference?”

“No. The CPUs are here to protect us. It’s us humans that shape the land.”

“Aw, that’s so realistic. Compa, what’re your thoughts of this Land?”

“These factories and chimneys remind me of an industrial revolution. But, I’m not into this kind of thing.”

IF shrugged. “It’s not for everyone, but I think it’s nice. Now, let’s go to the Basilicom.”

“Um, ‘scuse me! I came to meet Lady Black Heart, but is she around?” The four had gotten lost thanks to IF’s impeccable sense of direction, and had to get directions from a girl was had claimed that she was a newbie-adventurer.

“Who are you kids? This isn’t a playground. Scram!” _Jeez, this guy’s kind of an asshole._ Red coughed. “Oh. Do these children belong to you, sir?”

Red’s left eye twitched. “No. If they did, I’d be a terrible father.”

Neptune ignored Red. “Hey! That’s no way to treat your guests!”

“We really need to meet the CPU. We’re trying to get Nep-Nep’s memory back.”

“Oh, I know! This must be an event flag where I just have to name myself first. My name is Neptune! This here is Compa, Iffy, and Red!”

“Stop rambling! I don’t care who or what you are. Now, get out of here!” _Okay, this guy is just being a piece of shit now…_

IF looked just as irked. “Wow, so much for the civility of the Basilicom… They say the clothes make the man, but I guess the CPU isn’t all that great.”

“Say what you want. I could care less what Black Heart is being called.”

IF was silent. Neptune looked annoyed. “Hey! You’ve got three cute girls pleading, along with someone who can easily put you in a situation where Compa’s nurse training would be _really_ useful. C’mon, let us meet her!”

Red sighed. “Neptune, don’t use me as a threat. Especially when I want to make it _actually_ happen.”

“Nep, let’s go. We’re wasting our time here.”

“Iffy, are you giving up already?! It’s game over the moment you give up!”

“Let’s just go.”

Red sighed. “Yeah, Neptune. This isn’t going to get anywhere.” Then, Red turned, and began walking out of the Basilicom.

“I'm so mad! The Basilicom is one, but Red, Iffy, you guys are another! Why’d we leave?!”

“Didn’t you notice? He didn’t any respect at all to their CPU.”

“Oh…yes, he didn’t treat the goddess’ name with respect. That’s weird…” _Good to see that you’re paying attention, Compa._

“What’s so weird? Maybe they’re like buddy-buddy and talk super casual.”

“Well, there’s no way people in the Land would call their CPU by name. Do you remember the person at the Planeptune Basilicom? He was weird, but he still respected the CPU by addressing her properly. But here, they’re just treating the CPU with scorn. That isn’t normal.”

“Iffy, you were traveling all over the world, right? Do you know something?”

“Sorry, Compa. I’ve mostly stayed in Planeptune, so I don’t have any info now.”

“So much for the ‘adventuring’ character, eh, Iffy? But, don’t worry. We won’t kick you out just because you faked your resume! Even if your level is low, we’ll be together, even into the sequel!” _Neptune, I am_ this close _to losing it…_

“Kind of ironic this is coming from someone who lost their memory, eh?”

Neptune laughed awkwardly. “Sorry.”

“Anyway, back on track. I propose we do some quests how about it?”

“Wait, don’t tell me you used our up funds on your own pleasures?!”

“No. We have money. It’s not like I sneak out to but pudding like you, Nep.”

“Wha-?! Y-y-y-you knew?!”

Red looked at Neptune for three seconds then sighed. “Well, you did make it pretty obvious. Did you actually think that no one would have noticed?”

“Uh, yeah…”

“… Anyway, remember how the Key Fragment was with the disc in Planeptune? Don’t you think it could be the same in Lastation too?

“You’re a genius, Iffy! I’m sorry to have thought you were useless earlier!” Red facepalmed.

“Um, Nep-Nep, I don’t think you needed to bring up that last part…”


	5. 5

“Is that her? The person that wants us to fight monsters?” Compa looked hesitantly at a woman with blue hair, who wore a white scarf, and had a bandage on her left cheek.

“She’s kinda small… I was thinking like, a burly man or something.”

“She’s staring at us… Now she’s waving… I think she’s the right person.”

“I suppose she’s come to the same conclusion about us.” The woman was walking toward the four.

When she got within earshot, she spoke. “So it’s you four? You’re gonna take the work I ordered? Are you sure you’ll be okay?”

“More than okay. Nice to meet you, I’m IF. This is Compa, that’s Neptune, and he’s Red.”

“Well, I guess you wouldn’t have come if you weren’t okay. My name’s Chian. I run a small factory called Passe. Now, no use standing around here. Follow me.

“Didn’t you say you ran a factory? This place looks more like a cafeteria.” _Eh, looks more like a bar to me._

“My parents run the cafeteria. The factory is right next door. You’d rather speak at a cleaner place, right? Take a seat.”

“Dibs on the barstool!” Neptune hopped onto one of the barstools before anyone could react. “With this cafeteria, you can order a heck load of parfaits and puddings!”

“That’s not gonna create revenue, you know? The factory isn’t enough, so we make do with the cafeteria, too.”

“Sorry to intrude, but could you tell us the details to the work?”

“Sure. I need you to take care of the monster around the trade route. It used to be safe, but recently, a large monster appeared out of nowhere. With the route unsafe, all trade has halted.”

“Bingo. This may be the work we’re looking for. We’ll take that order.”

“Good. With Avenir killing the market, we don’t need any more problems.”

“Chian? Chian? What’s this ‘Avenir?’” _Compa, thank you for asking about that for me._

“Wait, you don’t know Avenir?”

“Yes. We just arrived in Lastation today, so we don’t know this ‘Avenir.’”

“Avenir is a major company that’s pretty much ruling Lastation. They make everything from goods to weapons, and is controlling the market. People like me can’t compete with them, so our products don’t sell well. And it’s not like they create work. I know a few who closed shop already.”

“That’s terrible. That goes against antitrust laws!”

“Didn’t you talk with the CPU? It’s hard to believe she would let this go.” IF seemed to be in disbelief.

“Myself and others tried. But Lady Black Heart was away for too long… Avenir placed their goons in the Basilicom. Now they pretty much own it. Such a waste, since Lady Black Heart just returned from Celestia… Avenir won’t let us near the Lady at all.”

“So Avenir IS bad! Everyone is suffering because of them, right?” _Yes, Neptune, that’s usually how things work._

“They’re not just ‘bad’! They’re monsters!”

“I see… So that explains the treatment we got back at the Basilicom.”

“So I guess we can’t meet the goddess through the Basilicom then, can we?” _I’m not sure if that’s rhetorical or not…_

“How about we barge into where the CPU Lady Black Heart lives?” _Because, Neptune, I’m pretty sure they wouldn’t take too kindly to that._ “We could get info on the Key Fragment, AND help Chian. What a bargain!”

“Okay, Nep-Nep! Let’s go on stealth and stand by Lady Black Hearth’s room.” Red’s brain shut down for almost a minute.

…

“Not this time, Nep. If we play this wrong, we’ll never meet the Lady. And if that happens, we’ll be harming Chian and folks more than they need. Let’s take care of Chian’s order first. Let’s take it in steps, okay?”

Red smiled. “Yeah, Neptune. Let’s dig our graves one shovelful at a time, okay?”

“We’re here! So this is where that monster thingy is going to appear? Well, no monster will beat me! I’ll just snap my fingers and blow ‘em up! Hey-! Iffy-! Compa-! Red-! Hurry, hurry!”

Compa was panting, trying, and failing, to catch up to Neptune. “Nep-Nep, wait… I’m so tired…”

IF sighed. “With Nep this excited, she’ll lose her spunk when we need it.”

“Who needs a last-gen yellow stamina bar?! I’ve got infinite stamina!” _…Fuck it. I give up._ “Let’s just wipe out the monsters in the area and report back to Chian!”

After a while, the situation seemed to be in the reverse. Neptune was panting. “Iff…y… W…ait… So…tired…”

“You’ve got to be kidding. I thought you said you had infinite stamina!”

“Well, yeah, but…there’s too many slants and slopes here…”

“My tootsies hurt. I can’t take a single step more. Iffy, Red, let’s take a rest.”

Red looked to IF. “Eh, I can stop if they need to.”

“I think they can do better.” Then IF sighed. “Oh well, let’s take a break then.”

“Rest… Finally… Ya…y” Compa sat down on a rock that didn’t look very comfortable, still panting. For a few moments, Red’s mind went to a very filthy place. _Stupid sexy Compa…_ Red’s cheeks went to the darkest shade of his name.

IF noticed, and looked at him with suspicion.. “What’s with you?”

Red coughed, keeping his gaze away from Compa. “Oh, nothing. Just…thinking…” Red stared off into space for a few moments, a smile on his face. Then he shook his head, cursing under his breath.

IF smirked. “Thinking, huh? What about?”

“Oh, you know… Things…”

“What kind of things?”

“Things that I shouldn’t be thinking with all of you present…”

“So… Naughty things?”

Red nodded. “Can we please end this discussion?”

IF grinned. “That depends… who’re you thinking of?”

Red sighed. “Are you sure you want to know?”

IF’s grin got wider. “Please enlighten me.”

Red glanced at Compa, making sure that IF saw the movement. “Really? Her? Wow, and I thought you were scary _before_ I knew your preferences.”

Red frowned. “And what exactly is _that_ supposed to mean?”

“Are you kidding? What you did back in the cave. I mean, one moment, you couldn’t move, and the next, you absolutely obliterated that monster. I still get shivers down my spine when I really think about it.”

It just so happened to be the perfect moment for Neptune to suggest snacks. “I’ve got some pudding. I bet pudding will taste perfect with the wilderness around us!”

“I bet that’s not the only thing that would taste perfect…” Before Red could stop, he had murmured that phrase. He was only glad that IF was the only one that had heard it. His eyes widened, and he buried his face in his hands.

“Did you actually just…” Then IF burst out laughing.

“Please… Just forget I said anything.” Red looked around, trying to ignore IF’s laughter. “Hey… Isn’t this the place where the monster that Chian described appears?” Then, a shrill cry pierced the air, and a gigantic bird came into Red’s sight.

“Huh?” Neptune looked at the bird. “Um…Red? That monster…”

Red nodded, glad that IF had stopped laughing when she heard the cry. “Yep, it must be the monster Chian mentioned.”

Neptune laughed awkwardly. “Red, this is a trick…right?” Neptune looked pleadingly at Red.

Red sighed. “Neptune, we have to get this done. Even if you were going to eat.”

“Mr. Monster? Can you wait? We were trying to take a break…” Compa still looked tired.

“And just when I was about to bite into the tasty pudding…” Then a bright light engulfed Neptune, and when it subsided, she was in her HDD form. “You shall pay! Feel the wrath and agony deserving of tainting pudding time!” _Second rule of this universe: Do not get between Neptune and her pudding, or death will await you._

“Nep-Nep’s really angry. And it looks worse now that Nep-Nep’s changed.”

“Looks like anything pudding related can jolt her. Good. She’s ready.” Red glanced at IF. _Exactly_ how _is that good?_

“Well, pudding doesn’t make me ready. I’m still tired…”

“All of you stop slacking off and help me beat the hell out of this monster!”

“So…tired…” Compa began to sob.

Red sighed, “Hey, Compa? When we’re done with this thing, how would you like getting a massage?”

IF looked skeptical. “And where did _you_ learn to give a massage?”

“Oh, you’d be surprised at what I can do with my hands.” Red smirked. “I could show you, if you want.”

IF blushed, and set her sight on the monster. “Let’s just get this over with…”

Red grinned. “Get your mind out of the gutter.”

“Whew… That was some fight.”

“Really? It was rather quick because of you, Nep-Nep.”

“Hey, wouldn’t it have been faster if Nep in TRANS-AM mode flew us here?”

“No. There’s no way I could carry Red, let alone the three of you. This is quite tiring you know.”

“How about being our taxi for one pudding each direction?” Compa bribed Neptune, “This is no ordinary pudding. I’m talking about the super-premium one.”

“Ah… Th-that’s enticing, but I’ll have to pass.” _Good to see that you still have self-preservation instincts, Neptune._

“Aw… That’s too bad. It would have been so easy if we flew instead.”

“Enough on this already. I’m changing back.”

“Wait a second, Nep. Don’t undo your transformation just yet,” IF pointed a a cluster of boulders, “There’s someone behind those rocks there.”

“Wha-?!”

“I didn’t expect you to notice. Well done.” Red’s eyes widened. _Wait, I know that voice…_

The girl with white hair that Red had briefly met before stepped out from behind the rocks. “It’s been a while, Neptune. Of course, you probably don’t know me now…” Then her eyes found their way to Red. “But I’m sure you remember me, Red.”

Red growled. “I almost wish I didn’t.”

Neptune glanced at Red. “You two met before?”

Red nodded. “Although it was _very_ brief. I never even got her name.”

The girl chuckled a bit. “True, we never got to know each other that well. But I can say otherwise for Neptune.”

“Really?! Then tell me, who am I?!”

The girl laughed. “Being asked for help by Neptune! Very well, let me tell you…”

“Really?!”

“That’s great, Nep-Nep! We finally met someone who knows you.”

“But, it’s on one condition.” _Why do I have a feeling I know what the condition is?_

“Condition? What’s that?”

The girl grinned. “Do you have to ask…? Defeat me in battle!” _I hate being right all the damn time…_

The girl rushed forward, her sword pointed straight at Neptune. Neptune parried the strike sent at her, and slashed at the girl.

The girl jumped back, narrowly avoiding the blade. Red charged at the girl, his sword sheathed. The girl swung her sword over her head, intent on killing him. Red stepped to the side, and the girl embedded her weapon into the ground. Her eyes widened, and Red smirked. Red cocked his arm back, and slammed his fist into the girl’s stomach, sending her flying back.

The girl skidded to a stop, her eyes wide. “Hm, it appears that you’ve gotten stronger since the last time we met.”

Red grinned. “Nope, I’m just not underestimating you.”

“Hmph, that’s what you think.” Then the girl was in front of Red.

… _What?_ Then Red felt the sword slash across his chest, blood spraying out. Red stepped back, his eyes wide. Then Red fell to his hands and knees, his breathing heavy. _Fuck, she’s fast…_

The girl smirked. “That should keep you there for a bit. But why have you there for a bit, when I can make sure you stay there?” Then, Red felt the tip of her sword press against his chin. Red forced himself off of his hands, his chest still bleeding. The girl smirked. “Sorry about this.” Then the girl plunged her sword into Red’s chest, forcing him onto his back. “If you can, forgive me.” Then the girl yanked her sword out.

Red’s vision began to darken again, and he felt something wake up inside of him. ~~_**“The fuck do you think you’re doing?”**_~~

_Not now, Broken._

~~“ _ **Over my dead body. You know you could kill her in an instant. Why the fuck aren’t you doing so?”**_~~

_Fuck you, that’s why._

~~“ _ **Whatever. Just get the fuck up.”**_~~

Red’s wound had begun to close, just enough for him to move. Rolling over to his stomach, Red began to shakily get to his knees. Looking up, Red saw that Neptune and the others were having trouble keeping the girl at bay.

_Alright, this is getting annoying._ Red got to his feet, his chest sending agonizing jolts throughout Red’s body. Ignoring the pain, Red began walking, his eyes turning pitch black. Red unsheathed both of his swords, and turned his gaze to the ground. Neptune parried a slash from the girl, and, seeing Red, kicked her toward him. “Into The Nothing…” The girl saw Red, and then she was in front of him, swinging her sword. It was immediately parried out of her grasp. The girl looked confused for split-second, then her eyes widened, and hundreds of tiny cuts appearing all along her body. Red walked right past her, and sheathed his swords. “You lose. Now, tell us what you know.” Red managed to get those words out before multiple slashes appeared along his body. Red fell to his knees, his eyes returning to normal.

“Tch! Even if I was outnumbered…me, lose?! What’s going on?! Or, is this my power…? No… I won’t believe it!”

Neptune walked to the girl. “It’s over. Now, tell me what you know.”


	6. 6

The girl that had lost looked enraged, and she growled. “Don’t think you’ve won everything just by downing me!”

Neptune looked annoyed. “I admit that we did outnumber you. But still, a win is a win.”

Red started hearing a ringing in his ears. He looked over his shoulder again, and saw the girl rising. “No… No…! I won’t accept this!” Then she turned, and flew off.

“Wait!” Neptune took a step forward, hesitant to give chase.

“What’re you waiting for, an invitation?! Go after her, Neptune!” Then Red could no longer stay on just his knees, and fell, catching himself with his arms.

Then a bright flash. _Please don’t tell me…_ “Whoa, what?!”

Red sighed. _Great…_ “Nep! What’re you doing changing form now?!”

“I’m sorry, Iffy. I used up all my juice already. I’m so tired…” Red coughed, blood splattering onto the ground.

Red struggled to catch his breathe. “Dammit, Neptune, there’s no time to be tired. Go! She’s our only chance of getting info on you right now!” Red crawled to a nearby boulder, taking ragged breaths. He saw Neptune look torn before she nodded, and took off after the girl.

Compa ran over to Red, who now sat against the boulder, and took off his clothes, tending to his wounds. Red closed his eyes, grit his teeth at the burns, and felt the bandages wrap tightly around him. Then Compa murmured something.

Red raised a brow. “Hm? You say something, Compa?”

Compa looked hesitant, then asked. “Red, why do you let yourself get hurt this badly?”

Red blinked twice. _Shit._ Then Red sighed. “Well, let’s just say that I’m a man that deserves it.”

Compa looked into Red’s eyes, the worry clearly visible in her eyes. “Why?”

Red sighed again. “Trust me when I say that you don’t want to know.”

IF stared at Red for a few moments before she asked, “Red, exactly _how_ can you do that?”

“Do what?”

“What you did back there, the thing you did against that girl. It was the same thing you did back at the cave.”

Red tilted his head back, looking at the clouds in the afternoon sky. “Well, I learned it a long time ago from an old man. He taught me to never use it unless either people I care about are hurt, or I want to finish the fight in that moment.” Red sighed as he looked down at the bandages. “The only drawback is that it nearly kills me every time I do it.” Red dragged himself up to sit on the boulder.

“Red… What exactly are you?”

Red blinked. “Why do you ask that?” IF deadpanned. Red sighed. “Fine, I’ll tell you later, when it’s just the two of us.”

“H-huh? Why just the two of us?”

Red looked up at the sky again. “Because, so far you’re the only one ready for it.” Then Red sighed. “We should really got see if Neptune is okay…”

“Compa-! Where are you, Compa-! Here, Compa, come here!” Red raised a brow at Neptune’s call. _Uh, okay…?_

“Did you call, Nep-Nep?”

Then Red noticed the other girl, one with black hair. Her mouth was slightly agape. “You’re kidding me…”

Red noticed that the girl was wounded similarly to the way he had wounded the girl with white hair. _Wait, those wounds aren’t_ similar, _they’re the_ exact _same wounds._ Red panted for breath. _Fuck, that hurts._ “Surprised? I am one of the main characters, after all! I have 108 skill styles, y’know?”

Red would have commented if he wasn’t out of breath, luckily IF was already on that. “Stop lying, Nep. We just caught up to you when you were yelling.”

“By the way, did you need anything, Nep-Nep?”

“Yeah, she…um, oh, right. I haven’t gotten your name yet.” Neptune pointed to the people she named. “I’m Neptune, this here is Compa, that’s Iffy, and the only guy here is Red.”

“It’s IF, nice to meet you.”

“What’s your name?” Neptune looked at the girl happily, probably excited at the idea of getting another friend.

“…re.” The girl mumbled, and Red only caught the end.

“What?” Neptune leaned in a little closer.

“Noire.” Red’s eyes narrowed as he tried to remember where he had heard that name before. Then he realized. The girl who had given them directions to the Basilicom, Falcom, if Red remembered correctly, had called Black Heart ‘Lady Noire.’

“Noire? Fancy name.” Neptune didn’t seem to remember what they had heard from Falcom. “I bet you don’t have any friends and stuff.” Red’s eyes widened as he turned to stare at Neptune.

“Wha-?!” Noire glared at Neptune. “Why, you! Oh, is that the way you greet somebody you meet for the first time?!”

“Oh, lighten up. It’s just a joke. I was just trying to be funny.”

Red coughed. “Key word in that explanation: Trying.” Red sighed.

“Besides, you need to learn the ‘when’ in being funny, Nep. Compa, will you?”

“All righty! Leave it to me!”

After Compa had cleaned and bandaged the wounds, she thanked her. “Are you…Neptune’s friend?”

“Yes. We’ve been best friends since I found her and Red speared to the ground!”

“Speaking of…Noire, what were you doing in this dangerous place?” IF raised a brow.

“And, all scratched up.” Compa seemed be curious as well. Red sighed. _Sometimes having more years than I can count of experience can be tiring._

“I…” Noire seemed to be thinking of a believable answer.

“Something is fishy here…” IF narrowed her eyes at Noire.

Noire stiffened up. “Um, well…I’m not sure too, and…”

Neptune blinked. “What? Then…you’re…a fellow amnesiac?!”

Noire blinked a few times. “Huh?” Then she nodded vigorously. “Oh, oh yes! That’s right, amnesia. I can’t remember a single thing! It must have happened when I was attacked.”

Red and IF stared at Noire, both of them amazed at how terrible Noire’s acting was. “Way to make it sound real…”

Red shook his head. “There’s no way anyone can buy that. I mean, sure, Neptune _does_ have her moments, but that was a special kind of unconvincing.” Red sighed as he reached a hand into his trench coat, and brought out a flask that was covered in complicated designs, which he kept there for various reasons. Red undid the lid, and took a swig, relishing the burn in his throat.

Compa looked at Noire worriedly. “Uh oh… Then how can we get you back home?”

Neptune patted Noire’s shoulder. “I know how you feel, Noire. It must be harsh without your memory.”

“Wait, we’re believing her…?” IF looked at Neptune and Compa in disbelief. Then she looked at Red. Red shook his head, then took a few gulps from his flask. “And since when did you drink?”

Red sighed. “A long time… I’d rather not talk about it…” Red noticed IF staring at the flask. “No. You’re not having any.”

IF tore her gaze away from the flask. “What made you think I was going to ask?”

“The way you looked at it as if it were the only glass of water in a thousand mile radius.” Red redid the lid, and stuffed the flask back into his coat.

Then, Neptune’s eyes sparked. “I know! I’ll help you! I’ve been without memory longer than you.” Then Red immediately brought the flaks back out, undid the lid again, and began to chug.

“I…guess that helps.” Noire smiled weakly.

“So, what should we do with Noire? How can we help her get home?” Compa asked the obvious, because someone always does…

“Well…” IF had managed to ignore Red guzzling down the alcohol in the flask long enough to think of an idea. “Why not take her to the Basilicom? They should keep her safe in custody.”

“What?!” As Red expected, Noire seemed panicked at the idea.

Red had finished the last drop of the searing liquid as IF proposed the idea. Then he thought of something, and spoke up. “I don’t know about that. I mean, I’m sure we all remember how they acted. I don’t think they would know how to treat a girl right, if at all.”

Neptune seemed elated. “I know! Why not just have her tag along until her memory returns?”

Noire let out a breath that she probably hadn’t realized she had been holding in. Then her eyes snapped wide open. “Wha-?! Tag along?! As in, together?!”

“Yeah! After all, we’re memory loss buddies, so it’ll be great!”

“Yes. It’s safer than being at the Basilicom. Besides, it’s fun with more friends!” Compa smiled happily.

“Um, ah, it’s not that I don’t like it, but… Ah, I was just…surprised.” Red had to bite his tongue to keep from making a joke that would likely cause him to get his ass kicked by Noire.

“I’ll take it you don’t mind, then! Again, nice to meet you, Noire!”

Red smiled. He really hoped he wouldn’t get attached to this world. Then he looked at the horizon and saw the sun dip under, leaving the last wisps of light lingering. “So, I have a question.” Everyone turned to Red. “Would any of you by any chance be carrying a tent on you? Unless you don’t mind walking in the dark, in which case, we should get going.”

Compa smiled, clearly elated. “Oh! I have one!” Everyone turned to stare at her. “Huh? What is it?”

Red sighed. “I’m not even going to ask why you have one, or where you kept it, for that matter, but just make sure that it gets set up before it gets dark. I’m gonna see if I can’t get a fire started.”

After half an hour, Red had managed to gather enough wood and dried twigs to get a decent fire going. And soon after that, the tent had gotten set up. Red sighed as he sat down by the fire, a tired smile on his face.

“Red, why exactly did you start the fire, while the rest of us had to get the tent up?” IF asked, looking uncomfortable.

Red deadpanned. “Would you rather try to get a fire started with your bare hands?”

IF blinked. “Good point.” Then she sighed, “That reminds me…”

Red tilted his head slightly. “What is it?”

“There’s only room for three of us.” IF gave a shrug as if to apologize.

Red blinked. “Great.” Then he sighed, “Well, I’m used to sleeping outside, so it’s not a problem for me.” Red looked at the four girls, not wanting to single anyone out. “Well, any volunteers?” Silence. “That went about as well as I expected.” Red sighed again, trying to think of something. After a few moments of thought, an idea smacked Red upside the head. He snapped his fingers, smirking. “I got it! We’ll draw draw sticks.”

Neptune tilted her head to the side, clearly confused. “Huh? But we don’t have anything to draw with.”

Red chuckled. “Not that kind of drawing, Neptune.” Red stood up, looked around, and gathered four small twigs that he could easily hold in a single hand. “The way this works is that each of you get a stick. The one with the shortest stick gets the honor of sleeping outside alongside myself.” Red held his closed hand out, shaking it lightly. “So, who gets first pick?”

Red’s left eye twitched. The girls had argued over what order they would go in. For ten minutes. Red didn’t really care about order, so once each girl had a stick, he sat down in front of the fire, waiting to see who he would get as a sleeping partner. _Okay, that sounded weird._

Noire looked at her twig, then the other girls. “You have to be kidding me…” Red raised a brow.

“Well, Noire, looks like a winner has been found. Congratulations.” Red smirked.

“I’m pretty sure I lost…”

Red shrugged, “Well that depends on how you look at life. If you’re an optimist, you would consider this as a chance to bond with someone you would normally not talk to that much. If you’re a pessimist, you’d see this as being forced to sleep outside of the tent, having only the fire to keep you warm.” Red shrugged again, “But either way, you’re with me, and you really don’t have a say in the matter.” Red leaned back, looking up at the sky. It had gotten darker, and the stars were beginning to become visible. Red sighed, smiling. _Man, I love the sky at night. It’s so…familiar._

IF, Neptune, and Compa opened the flap of the tent, piled inside, and closed it.

Noire sighed, and sat down next to Red, staring into the fire. After a long while, she whispered, “I’m sorry…”

Red raised a brow. “For what? Stabbing me through the chest?” Red smirked as Noire stuttered.

“H-how did you-?!”

Red sighed. “You know, I’m not as dull as Neptune or Compa. I mean, we found you in the direction that we were chasing you down at. And you had the exact same wounds I gave you. _And_ you’re a terrible liar. _**And**_ someone back at Lastation called you ‘Lady Noire’. So yeah, it was obvious. I’m surprised that Neptune couldn’t figure that out…” Red sighed again. “Was she always like that?”

Noire sighed and nodded. “But that’s one of her charms.”

Red chuckled. “I can’t deny that.” Then Red thought of something. “Hey, Noire.”

“Hm?”

“Exactly… _how_ … would you describe your feelings toward Neptune?”

“Well, it’s hard to explain. Sometimes I’m absolutely frustrated with her, and other times I feel so nervous I can hardly get any words out.”

Red leaned further back, until he was lying flat. “You know… Love can be both a beautiful and a dangerous thing.”

Noire blinked. “Why do you say that?”

Red smiled. “Isn’t it obvious?”

Noire frowned, trying to think of what Red could be talking about. Then her eyes widened. “No… It’s not like I…”

Red’s smile grew into a grin. “Not like you what?”

Noire’s eyes widened even further. “No. I can’t love her… We’re supposed to be enemies!” Noire buried her face in her hands. “But, she’s so kind, and caring, and…” Noire groaned. “I love Neptune.”

Red closed his eyes, imagining the look on Noire’s face if anyone found out about her feelings for the amnesiac. “You know, her losing might be a good thing. For you, anyway.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, you’re supposed to be enemies, right? Well, if she can’t remember that, then you can get close to her, and maybe, if you’re lucky and she doesn’t misinterpret the signs, you could get her to fall for you.”

“But… I can’t do that.”

Red opened one eye and looked at Noire questioningly. “Why not? I mean, it’s not like she’ll find out or anything.”

“I know, but… It’s wrong for me to do something like that.”

Red opened his other eye, and smiled. “Glad to hear that. If you had actually taken that advice, I would have made sure you didn’t get within a single meter of Neptune. I mean, I can’t let a friend get seduced by someone as low as that.”

Noire sighed. “Really? Well, you really care for your friends.”

Red nodded. “I know what it’s like to be _truly_ alone. I can’t let anyone else feel like that.” Noire sneezed, then shivered. Red sat up, taking off his coat and scarf. “You cold? You can use these if you want, it’s not like I actually need them.”

Noire looked at the clothing. “Are you sure? Won’t you be cold?”

Red smiled and shook his head. “Like I said, I don’t really need them. The only reason I wear them was because it pissed my father off.”

Noire sighed before taking the coat and scarf. She wrapped the scarf around, then put the coat on her shoulders. “So, if that’s why you wear these, why do you wear the hat?”

Red unconsciously touched the brim of the hat, his eyes flashing with pain for a split second. “This is the only thing I have to remember my mother.”

Noire looked like she regretted asking. “Oh, I’m sorry to hear that. What happened?”

Red took the hat off, revealing short dark brown hair, almost black, and looked at the hat, tears blurring his vision. “My monster of a father killed her. Right in front of me, if you’ll believe it. Bastard thought she was dragging me down, keeping me from becoming what I could be, or, more accurately, becoming like him. He was right. But he made the mistake of thinking I would be grateful for what he did. I made sure the son of a bitch suffered when I killed him. I still hear their screams. One is a savored memory, the other is a haunting nightmare.” The tears flowed down Red’s face, light glinting off from the fire. “She gave this to me to hide the terrible haircut my father had given one time. I only take it off to clean it.” Red gently placed it back on his head. “So, enough emotional stuff for one night, I’ll see you in the morning. Night.” Red lied down again, his back to Noire, and closed his eyes, tears still streaming down. Then he felt an arm gently wrap around him, comforting him.

“Good night.”


	7. 7

**Red looked around, trying to figure out where on earth…or whatever planet he was on was called, he could possibly be. There were trees burning, children crying, and bodies littering his sight. It made him sick, because it was too damn familiar. Red began walking, trying to block out the screams and hollers. There was an occasional crunch under Red’s foot, but he didn’t look down, in fear of what could make a noise like that. After what seemed like eternity, Red could hear voices. About six in total. One voice belonged to him, and the rest were familiar to him. Red’s eyes widened in fear. “Oh god, not another one of these…” Red ran toward the voices, going deeper into what was once a forest.**

**Upon reaching a ‘clearing’, Red saw what he feared. There he was, with his current friends, and what would be best described as a shadow Red. It was a silhouette of Red, with glowing white eyes. Red saw himself yell at his shadow double. “You can’t win dammit! Just give up!”**

**The silhouette chuckled. “Oh, really? Can your friends say the same?” The silhouette pointed at the beaten and bloody comrades behind Red.**

‘ **Red’ let out a feral growl, his eyes narrowing. “Shut it! If you so much as lay another finger on them, you will know suffering unlike any other!”**

**The silhouette chuckled again. “You know that you can’t touch a shadow, Red. So, how can you win this fight, not being able to do anything?” The silhouette laughed, the glowing eyes flashing. “But you already know the answer to that question, don’t you?” The silhouette snapped his fingers, and two shadow spears formed in his hands.**

‘ **Red’ growled again, bringing both swords to his side, in a protective manner. “I can’t beat you, but** _ **he**_ **can.” Red’s eyes began to slowly turn pitch black.**

**The silhouette laughed. “We both know you wouldn’t let him out. He’s way too dangerous. He would kill them all in the process.”**

**Red’s eyes narrowed. “Wouldn’t I?” Then ‘Red’ froze for half a second, then a grin formed on his face.**

**The silhouette looked horrified. “No… He didn’t…”**

“ **Damn straight. There are only three people he hates more than his father. They are you, me, and his self, in that order. So, let’s get started.”**

**Red backed up, wondering how the silhouette had found him. Red sighed, too tired to try to think. “I just want to wake up now…”**

Red opened his eyes, and felt the sun beating down against his face. Groaning lightly, Red turned over, not wanting to get up. “Five more minutes…” Red murmured, closing his eyes again. Then he remembered the events of his dream. Red’s eyes snapped open, and he sat up, looking around. The fire was put out, and the tent was gone. Red got to his feet and stretched, his back and neck popping loudly. While he stretched, Red noticed he wore his coat and scarf. Red smiled.

“About time you woke up.” Red turned and saw IF standing a few yards back from him, her arms crossed.

Red smiled sheepishly. “Heh, sorry. What time is it?”

IF dug a hand into her coat, pulled out a phone, and turned it on. “8:59. The others have been up for about an hour.”

Red frowned. “Hm. I usually get up much earlier…” _That is, if I get any sleep at all._ Red shook his head, then asked, “So, how long have you been up?”

“Three hours.”

“Geez, you really don’t seem like a morning person.”

IF shrugged. “I get that a lot.”

Red sighed. “Well, we’ve been here more than we should have. Where are the others?”

“Up ahead waiting for us.”

“Then let’s get going.”

The walk back to Lastation was mostly uneventful, aside from the encounters with some monsters. Walking into the city, at least, to Red it seemed like a city, he couldn’t be sure, Neptune exclaimed, “Lastation, I’m home!” Red just shook his head, smiling. He looked around, and sighed. _Well, civilization has more than its fair share of flaws, but still, it’s nice to be here every once and a while._

Red as so absorbed in his musings that he didn’t notice the conversation going on between Noire and Neptune, until Neptune exclaimed, “W-we’re not simulating a murder scene here! Help me, you three!”

Compa smiled sweetly. “Oh, Nep-Nep is already friends with Noire.”

“Speaking of pillows, I’m getting a bit tired, and hungry.” IF glanced around a bit. Red was going to say something, but realized that the trek to Lastation had taken longer than he had thought it would, mostly because of the new member of the party. Red saw that it was well into the evening. _Great…_

Compa’s face shined. “I know! Let’s have dinner for Noire! We can have a pillow fight afterwards!”

IF smirked, glancing at Red. “Pillow fight aside, dinner sounds good. Let’s go.”

Making their way back to Chian’s cafeteria, Neptune bounced in happily. “I’m back! I beat up that monster real good!” Red shivered a bit as he remembered the ‘fight’ that the monster had put up. Well, a more accurate description would be that it had almost no time to react as Neptune absolutely slaughtered the thing.

“Really?! That’s great! Now I don’t have to worry about the supplies.”

IF smiled. “I guess our first assignment in Lastation was a success.”

Chian noticed Noire, and asked, “Hm? It looks like you’ve got someone new with you. Who is she?”

“She’s Noire. She was hurt and lost her memory, so we brought her with us.”

“Is that so?” Then Chian leaned forward, getting a better look at Noire. “Wait…” Chian’s eyes narrowed, “I’ve seen her before…” Then her eyes widened, “C-c-c-could it be…? Lady Black Heart?!”

Noire’s eyes widened. Before she could say anything, Compa seemed confused. “Noire…Lady Black Heart?”

“What?! News at 10: ‘The girl who lost her memory was actually the CPU?!’”

“No, wait! What are you talking about?!” Red sighed. _Well, I’m not sure how much longer she can keep up the act, but it can’t be more than a few minutes…_ “I’m, ah, I like cosplay and, um…” Red’s left eye twitched. _God dammit, that’s actually a thing here, too? Shit._ “I totally love Lady Black Heart, so…”

“Is that it? No wonder you were wearing clothes just like Lady Black Heart. You had me fooled there. I seriously thought you were the Lady in person.” Red resisted the almost overwhelming urge to smash his head against the wall, staring at it. The only reason he managed to hold it in was because he didn’t want anyone having to clean up his blood.

“Too bad. If Noire was the CPU, I’m sure Chian’s wishes would be heard.” Red placed his face in his palm in reaction to Compa’s statement. _If only you knew…_

“Oh, you, Noire. Causing all this ruckus.” Then Neptune smiled awkwardly. “But, you cosplaying all the time like a goddess is, well, kind of creepy.”

“Wha?!” Noire looked offended. Again. “Don’t call me creepy! I can’t help it, I have my reasons!”

Red sighed at rubbed the bridge of his nose. “Listen you two. As much as I would like hearing all this play out, this isn’t exactly the place or time to be doing this.”

IF inched toward the door. “Chian, we’re going to be leaving now, but is there anything else?”

“So soon? Let me at least treat you to all to some good eating.”

Red shrugged. “I could go for something to eat.” Then he turned to his friends, “Girls?”

Neptune’s hand shot into the air, waving frantically. “Oh! Oh! Me too!”

Compa smiled. “I do feel a bit hungry…”

Noire looked hesitate to say something, but finally gave way. “I do feel a bit peckish…”

IF shook her head.

Chian smiled brightly. “Alright then, what would you three like?”

Red smirked. “Surprise me.”

Neptune said something, but Red couldn’t quite figure out what it was. Red sighed, and told her, “Neptune, it’s impolite to speak with your mouth full.”

Neptune gulped. “Sorry.” Then she smiled sheepishly.

Red rolled his eyes, then told her, “As long as it doesn’t happen again, it’s fine. So, how’s your food?”

“Absolutely jaw dropping.” Neptune took another bite of her burger.

“The soup is so tasty! I feel all warm inside.”

Red blinked. Then he let out a sigh. Chian raised a brow and asked, “What’s wrong?”

Red shook his head. “Oh, nothing. I just need to get my mind out of the gutter…” Red took another bite out of his eggs, which were done over easy, with a side of hash browns. Red looked at his eggs and smiled. His mother would make him eggs and bacon for breakfast every Monday. “On a less perverted note, these eggs are amazing.”

Chian smiled. “It’s my mother’s pride menu. Glad to know you’re all enjoying it.”

Noire looked at her food hesitantly. “It’s really lavish, but are you sure I can join as well?”

Chian grinned. “Just dig in and enjoy. After all, food tastes better with more people.”

IF smiled wholeheartedly. “Yeah, enjoy it. Oh, but it doesn’t come with a ‘pillow fight,’ though.” Red sighed again. Things hardly ever stayed peaceful enough for things like that to happen whenever he was around.

Noire blushed. “Th-that’s Neptune’s fault. It’s not like I wanted to do anything to her.”

Red held back a snicker as IF rolled her eyes, “Sure, whatever you say. I understand.”

Noire looked like she was going to add something, but Neptune looked at her burger with disgust. “Bleh… Who added these eggplants?!”

Red raised a brow. “What, you don’t like eggplants? Or is-”

Red didn’t even get to finish before Neptune responded. “Don’t like? More like hate! How can you stand those purple husks?” Then it looked like an idea struck Neptune upside the head. “I know! Food can sometimes help jof memories, right? Let’s have Noire eat it!”

“What?” Noire didn’t look amused.

IF looked at Neptune in annoyance. “Nep, you’re not a small child. Stop being picky and eat.”

Neptune looked to be in a state of disbelief. “What are you saying, Iffy?! Forcing food can sometimes be dangerous! If my delicate body ate these…” Neptune shuddered. “Oh, the horrors, the _horrors_!” Red deadpanned. _Delicate my left lung! You survived the same drop as I did, and you barely had any fucking scratches on you!_

“Well, you shouldn’t be giving them to others, then! Now, just _eat_!” IF then took the eggplants and shoved them into Neptune’s mouth.

“Urm?! I-Iffy, st-sto… Urm!”

IF smirked sadistically. “Hey, maybe the food will jog your memory too?”

Neptune tried to say something, but had to swallow. “I-Iffy, please…st…op…”

Red placed his face into the palm of his hand, and shook his head. Noire was silent. Then Compa voiced her concerns to Noire. “I hope we’re not being too loud here.”

Noire shook her head, a faint blush on her cheeks. “Not at all. It’s just that I’ve never had such a lively dinner before, so…”

Compa smiled brightly. “Is that so? Well, you’re going to be with us, so this won’t be your last.”

“About that, could I help you with anything?”

“Noire? Help us?” Compa was confused.

Neptune had managed to get away from IF long enough to infer that Noire could have meant. “Aah! So is Noire going to fight with us, too?” Neptune looked absolutely ecstatic at the prospect.

Noire nodded. “Yes. I’m pretty strong, so I could help everyone out a bit.”

IF smiled. “Okay. We’d be happy, too, if you could help us.” Noire looked surprised that IF would agree. “I can’t speak for Red, but I’m getting a bit tired of holding off the randomness these two generate.”

Noire sighed. “I kind of know what you mean…”

Neptune jumped in joy. “A party of five people this early in the story! A pretty good start if you ask me.”

Chian grinned. “Well, if you’re having a good start, mind doing one more job for me? Can you use my weapon that I’m going to exhibit at the Technology Expo?”

Compa blinked. “Technolo-what? Is it like a festival thingy?”

“The Expo is held in Lastation, with companies showcasing their tech. There’s also a tournament where the winner can get a trophy from the CPU!”

“A trophy? What an achievement! So, can we take down Avenir with a trophy?”

Chian shook her head. “No. We’ll go for the win, and meet the Lady to tell her what’s going on!” Red glanced at Noire, but didn’t see any reaction from her.

“I see. So that’s why you’re going to participate?”

“Right. That’s why I need you to test out my weapon I’m going to exhibit.”

Neptune grinned. “Easy-peasy! But what exactly do you need us to do?”

“Just use this weapon and give me feedback.”

“Is that it? Sounds simple enough.”

“We can do this with other quests too.”

Noire spoke up, having an idea. “Well then…how about doing some work for Avenir?” Red looked at Noire with a raised brow.

Neptune looked at Noire with disbelief. “What?! They’re the bad guys! Now way, no how am I going to work for them!”

IF blinked. “Wait…that’s a great idea…”

“What do you mean Iffy?” Compa seemed just as confused as Red.

“Avenir must have had problems getting materials like Chian, too.”

“So, depending on the work, we may find out what they’re going to exhibit.”

Red blinked. “How the hell did I not think of that…?”

Neptune looked hesitant. “Hmm… Still, this doesn’t feel right…”

IF didn’t looked all that happy either. “Well, I don’t like Avenir either, but it’s good to know who we’re up against.”

Compa smiled awkwardly. “Let’s bear with it, Nep-Nep.”

“Hmm… Well, if you say so, Compa.”

IF looked absolutely annoyed. “Sure, just ignore me.”

Red shrugged. “It’s Neptune, so what can you expect?”

IF sighed, “Good point…”

Noire looked between Red and IF. “You two have it tough…


	8. end everything

Everything dies the end fuck all.


End file.
